Doctor Who Paint Ball
by Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock
Summary: The Tenth Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack go to a realistic paint ball center. One-shot.


He ran swiftly on his feet, as fat as they could possibly carry him. He turned around but continued to run as he tried to see how far off they were. And not far was the answer.

His tan trenchcoat bellowed dramatically behind him as he dodged the tree roots that were sticking out of the ground and any other plant life that stood in his way. He took a chance to look at the sky, and noted that it he couldn't see very well because the moon was a thin sliver, and the stars were well hidden in this world.

He shouted in alarm as he tripped over a large root that had been hidden in the dirt, landing on the compacted soil with a thump. He felt hands on his shoulders as they helped get him back on his feet.

"Come on," he heard a comforting, yet firm, voice say. "We're almost there."

But they weren't. And they all knew it. They wouldn't arrive at their destination.

"We're never going to make it." the man voiced his opinion as he leapt over a log.

"Oh, ye of little faith," another man in his group shouted back at him.

There was no possible was that they could make it back in time. The watch on his wrist gave eight minutes and counting, and they still had at least another mile of running through forest terrain to get there. Hope was never a good thing in these situations- while it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it would always make things harder for them when they realised that he was right, and their hearts wrong.

"Jack!" the man snapped as his coat snagged on a passing branch of a long dead tree. "We can't make it on this route, we need to-"

"They're gaining on us!" the woman who had reassured him earlier interrupted.

"Fire at will!" Jack shouted, still running, but now aiming his gun behind him to fire at their pursuers.

"What did I do? I'm on your team!" A man named Will shouted at him angrily as he ran through the forest after them.

"Just fire at them whenever you can, then!" Jack rephrased his previous command as he stuffed the large blue piece of fabric into his coat pocket.

Someone near the back of the group gave an angry gasp before yelling: "I'm hit!"

Wordlessly, Jack ran to the girl and scooped her up in his arms, despite her angry protests. "What happened to your armor, Rose?" he asked in a teasing tone as he ran next to the other man, the Doctor.

"They shot me in my shoulder." she looked at her watch which described the wound to her shoulder. "I'm losing blood, and it's turning black slowly, so that's good."

The Doctor quickly looked at her shoulder while they ran, and the white paint on her shoulder was indeed turning to it's grey, where it would eventually turn black if they didn't hurry, and then she would 'die.' "You should be safe for now, Rose," he reassured her. "But it's turning black faster than I would like."

"Yeah, I know. I can feel the shortness of breath, like they said." she replied as she clung to Jack's navy blue coat.

"Guys!" Another woman in their group shouted. "I can see it! We're almost there! We can make it!"

"Rose, do you think you could last it until then?" Jack asked, not wanting her to leave at the moment as the Doctor ran up ahead to help someone else who had been shot in the back.

"No, the watch just vibrated. I'm dead." she told Jack as she fiddled with the watch.

Jack smiled and kept his eyes on the path ahead. "That sucks. Maybe we can retry this. And you could try to _not _die."

"Oi!" she playfully shoved his shoulder as she prepared to press the button that sent her to the main building. "See ya," she smiled at him before she was covered in a glowing sort of material, then the weight disappeared from Jack's arms.

Jack opened fire on the other group as he ran up to rejoin the Doctor. "Rose went back to the main building."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Ah, yes, nothing quite says 'fun' like killing off your friends. _I hope you're happy_!" he shouted behind himself at the other team..

"Oh, we are, would you believe-" Jack used the gun he had been provided to shoot the man who had 'killed' Rose directly in the head, and the white ammo he had originally used turned immediately black on contact with his forehead. The man glared at Jack and he pressed the same button Rose had, but Jack was already firing at the next person, therefore he didn't see the glow over take him as it did Rose.

The safe house came within view, and Jack's heart leapt in excitement when he saw other teammates disappear through the door, meaning that they had already unlocked it and convinced the guardian that they left behind to let them in.

Jack put on another burst of speed while trying to fire at as many people as he could. He looked around to see if he could find any lingering teammates, but saw them all firing from behind the protected windows in the house, and those that weren't were waving at him encouragingly from the doorway. He glanced at his watch, which was now counting down in the single digits. He ran faster, and motioned for all those who were standing in the doorway to move aside - he wouldn't be slowing down when he entered the house at full speed.

He could hear the polite voice on the overhead speaker as he ran faster. "Four," she stated in her chipper voice. "Three; Two," and just as she was going to announce that the game was a tie, Jack ran into the house, and attempted to _not _crash into the wall. When he finally skidded to a stop, he twisted around and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. As Jack attempted to regain his breath, he pulled out the large blue cloth that he had stuffed into his pocket- the other team's flag. They had won.

His team started cheering loudly, and they didn't stop when they were automatically transported back to the main building. With all of them smiling, they unloaded and returned their borrowed gear.

Jack and the Doctor rejoined with Rose and they went outside into the fresh summer air when the leader of the other team, John Milton, came over to congratulate them on their paint ball when, especially against him, as he had one of the best team's out there. He formally apologised to Rose - he was the one who put her out of the game - and wished them good luck on their travels, and said goodbye with a smile.

Jack and Rose laughed when the Doctor said that he wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon- he'd rather really rescue people on real planets. But both Jack and Rose agreed that it had been fun, but they all agreed on the fact that they had won, therefore, victory ice cream on one of the moons of Jupiter.


End file.
